The Training and Education to Advance Multidisciplinary-Clinical-Research (TEAM) Program at the University of Wisconsin-Madison will establish and validate methods (or training a workforce to carry out the nation's clinical agenda as put forth in the NIH Roadmap. The four major disciplines leading the TEAM initiative at UW -Madison are: Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy, and Engineering. This transformationaI initiative capitalizes on a number of strengths at UW-Madison: multiple strong academic disciplines involved in clinical research in one geographic location; institutional efforts to promote inter- and multi-disciplinary initiatives; systematic strategies to increase the academic advancement of women and underrepresented minorities; and the thriving K30 Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (CIPP). The TEAM Program incorporates the CIPP curriculum and evaluation Framework, which will enable it to "hit the ground running". This competency-based curriculum with individualized career development plans will ensure through didactic coursework and clinical research practicums that TEAM clinical research (CR) scholars achieve knowledge, skills, and experiences in six core areas: 1) biostatistics and study design, 2) research ethics, 3) leadership/management, 4) presentation and teaching, 5) scientific writing, and 6) clinical research excellence in a chosen field. The TEAM curriculum will develop new courses designed to increase competency in drug development laboratory instrumentation, and community-based clinical research. Several activities are also designed to encourage the movement of new discoveries toward research designs, yielding higher levels of evidence and onto evidence-based practice. With the focus on multidisciplinary teamwork, the TEAM Program adds new activities and evaluation to ensure competence in: 1) communication, 2) negotiation, 5) evaluation and feedback, 4) collective decision-making, 5) conflict resolution, and 6) mentoring. The TEAM Program will train CR scholars in ten general areas of clinical research: 1) Aging/Geriatrics, 2) Asthma, 5) Cancer, 4.) Cardiovascular Disease, 5) Child and Adolescent health, 6) Epilepsy, 7) Healthcare Environment/Technology/ Communication, 8) Nutrition/Obesity, 9) Tobacco and Alcohol Intervention, and 10) Women's Health and Underserved Populations. These research areas comprise 72 primary mentors, each of whom leads a multidisciplinary clinical research team and more than 100 secondary mentors and collaborators. Extramural federal research funding for the primary mentors exceeds $80 million annually in direct costs. Thus, this is the right time and UW-Madison is the right place for this far-reaching, innovative training grant. [unreadable] [unreadable]